Field of the Invention
The invention in general relates to dietary supplements. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method of achieving optimal mammalian energy balance using forskolin on a particular physiological and developmental stage of the mammalian cellular system.
Description of Prior Art
Disruption of mammalian energy balance has been implicated as the cause for worldwide epidemics of metabolic diseases that calls for modifications in life style and food habits and also therapeutic intervention. Current diet regimens, exercise, health care awareness or drug strategies however are often unable to tackle homeostasis of energy in the mammalian body where optimally, a perfect balance between energy accumulation and energy expenditure is sought (Elattar. S and Satyanarayana, “Can Brown Fat Win the Battle against White Fat?”, J. Cell Physiol. 2015 Mar. 11, Zafrir B. “Brown adipose tissue: research milestones of a potential player in human energy balance and obesity”, Horm Metab Res. 2013 October; 45(11):774-85). An impetus to the understanding of critical biological processes controlling brown adipocyte activity and differentiation has been in vogue in view of developing brown adipose tissue (BAT) focussed therapies for energy homeostasis (Giralt M. “White, brown, beige/brite: different adipose cells for different functions?. Endocrinology. 2013 September; 154(9):2992-3000) where undue energy abundance is effectively countered by optimal energy expenditure. The present invention discusses the potential of forskolin to mediate mammalian energy balance. Accordingly, it is the principle objective of the present invention to disclose,                A. The ability of forskolin to prevent the formation of lipids within adult adipocytes during the differentiation of pre-adipocytes to adipocytes wherein the adipogenesis (fat deposition) inhibition is remarkably enhanced when forskolin is administered (brought into contact) to pre-adipocytes rather than to mature adipocytes;        B. The ability of forskolin to enhance the expression of secreted factors that selectively recruit brown adipose tissue (BAT) like bone morphogenetic protein-7 (BMP-7), bone morphogenetic protein-4 (BMP-4), vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF-A) and mitochondrial uncoupling protein (UCP1) wherein said enhanced expression of secreted factors that selectively recruit brown adipose tissue (BAT) is remarkably more enhanced when forskolin is administered (brought into contact) to pre-adipocytes than to mature adipocytes. In other words, forskolin treated pre-adipocytes are selectively able to differentiate into BAT.        
The present invention fulfils the aforesaid objectives and provides further related advantages.